


Breathtaking

by Animercom



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nighttime, Oumeno Gift Exchange 2020, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animercom/pseuds/Animercom
Summary: At Kokichi's insistence, Himiko follows him to a secret hideaway of his in a forest. But Himiko can't help but wonder why someone as smart as him would be interested in a dumb, lazy girl like her...Written for Oumeno Gift Exchange 2020. (https://oumenogiftexchange.tumblr.com/)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToxicPineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/gifts).



> Here’s my fic for ToxicPinapple! My prompt was a nighttime, introspective and intimate piece. I know I could never write the deep, reflective pieces you write, Toxic, but I hope you enjoy it regardless!

Himiko followed Kokichi as he made his way deeper into the forest. Soft, silvery moonlight illuminated their path. Brambles crunched underfoot. Crickets chirped.

Himiko stumbled over a rock. A branch swiped against her knee, making it sting. Wincing, Himiko leaned down to study her knee. She squinted in the dark. Her tights had ripped. Blood oozed. Himiko sighed. _What am I doing here? Why am I letting myself be dragged around? No._

Ahead, Kokichi pushed aside a large branch. He looked over his shoulder. In his three-quarter sleeved purple shirt, khakis, and checkered scarf Kokichi cut quite the dashing figure. He half-smiled, half-smirked at her. “Hurry up, slowpoke!” He turned back, leaving her behind.

Himiko shook her head. _I’m dragging Kokichi down._

Sighing, Himiko smoothed out her floral-patterened, sleeveless dress. Mumbled a “Coming,” and waded through the brambles after him. Her mind still spun in circles, like car wheels stuck in mud.

 _What’s so good about me? I mean, I_ am _slow like he said. And Kokichi, he’s ambitious and funny and has genius-level intellect. I’m dumb. Lazy. Couldn’t tell a joke if I tried. Magic is the one thing I have that he doesn’t. But with Kokichi running his organization, performing magic together is just more work for him. And I’m not in shape or smart enough to be of any use to his organization either._

Himiko came to a stop. She closed her eyes. Soaked in the warm summer air on her face. Listened to the wind brushing through the trees’ leaves. Heard the distant sound of birds and an animal wading through the underbrush. Himiko bit her lip. _If I ask Kokichi why he likes me, he’ll probably just laugh and call me ugly._ Himiko sniffed. Her eyes stung.

_Why does he even love me? No one should._

Jaw clenched, she hung her head.

“Hey, where’d ya go?”

Himiko blinked. Frowning, Kokichi trekked through the underbrush towards her. “Come on, Himi.” He grabbed her hand. Tugged on it. “I got something I wanna show you.”

“N-nyeh?”

Kokichi led her by the hand, guided her forward. They stepped through some bushes. “Right here.”

A small clearing spread before them. Moss covered a couple logs sitting by a collection of small boulders. Tiny white flowers covered the ground, yearning up towards the sky. Above the stars twinkled.

Himiko’s breath was taken away. “Are all those…”

“Yup. Fireflies.”

Dozens – no – thousands of fireflies glowed in the night. A living, moving sea of stars dancing before her. Within her reach. Holding her breath, Himiko held out a hand. One firefly alit on her finger. Glowed. Then joined the sea of others.

Grinning, Kokichi tilted his head. “Magical, huh?”

Lips parted, Himiko gazed at her fingertip. She could still feel the bug’s tiny, tiny feet.

“Actually, that’s a lie. All these bugs? Creepy.”

Himiko drew her hand, the one the firefly had touched, to her chest. Smiled. “Yeah…”

Chuckling, Kokichi tugged on her other hand. Pulled her into the center of the lightning bugs. Kokichi kicked off his shoes. “Hey, take off yours, too.”

“What? Why? My feet will get all dirty…”

“Just take ’em off.”

Grumbling, Himiko complied. Kokichi placed her hand on his shoulder. Put his hand on the small of her back and held her other hand. Began swaying. Spun them in a circle.

Himiko blinked. _He’s… he’s slow dancing? With me? Why?_

Kokichi closed his eyes. After a moment, he began to sing. The crickets quieted, the fireflies flew closer. As if the whole forest was listening to Kokichi’s deep, sonorous voice.

“Baby, I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms.

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song.

When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath,

But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight.”

“Kichi…” breathed Himiko, afraid to break the trance. “What are you saying? I don’t understand your English.”

“Mmm. Since I’m totes nice, here’s a hint.” Kokichi twirled his wrist, magicking up a playing card – the Queen of Hearts.

Himiko gasped. “Oh wow. That teleportation sleight magic was so clean, I didn’t even see it.”

Kokichi spun Himiko in a circle. Then he held her closer. “Some girl I know taught me. She drives me nuts, you know. Got me staying up all hours of the night, thinking of ways to impress her, make her laugh. She… she inspires me to change myself like she did. Her bubbliness and excitability have her dragging me out to all her magic shows and dates and always catches me off guard.”

Lips parted, Himiko stared at him. Kokichi’s smoldering eyes never left her face. “But there’s a problem, you see. I’ve called her ugly so many times that I can’t tell her I think she’s cute. But that’s a lie.”

Himiko held her breath. Goosebumps ran down her arms. 

Kokichi cupped her face. Smiled. “She’s breathtaking.”

Himiko’s eyes swam with tears. A slow smile broke across her face.

“But I don’t need to tell her that. She’s always seen through my lies.” Kokichi stroked a thumb across her cheek. He chuckled, “Always has, my lying beloved mage.”

Eyes closed, Himiko kissed Kokichi’s palm.

Kokichi froze, face burning crimson. Sweating, he looked away. “W-w-what you’d do that for? I don’t want your donkey lips all over me. Gross…”

Himiko giggled, causing tears to fall. “That’s why you love me, my unpredictably.” _And how I’m a liar like you. And my vow to be more positive. And for my magic and my drive and…!_

Kokichi glanced back at Himiko before looking away. “W-whatever gave you that idea? That’s stupid…”

Himiko buried her face in the crook of Kokichi’s neck. “Never mind me. Just the ramblings of a liar.” Himiko felt his chuckling rumble through his chest. She soaked in his warmth. The warmth of the summer night air on her skin. Felt the cool grass squish underneath her bare toes. Fireflies swirled around them as they swayed.

“Kichi… what does what you sang mean in Japanese?”

“Nope, not telling. No way.”

“Then just the song’s overall meaning.”

“Nuh uh.”

“The song title?”

“No.”

Himiko shook her head. Placed a hand over his heart. She felt his steady heartbeat beneath her fingers. “Then just sing it to me again.”

“Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?”

“Kokichi!” Himiko lightly smacked chest.

“Ahaha! All right, all right, fine.”

Himiko fell into his rhythm, swaying back and forth. She smiled against his skin. Breathed in his cologne. Closed her eyes. Kokichi held her close, his breath warming her ear.

Thousands of fireflies joined them in dancing, swirling around them like a snow globe. His singing voice softly rang out into the forest.

“Fighting against all odds

I know we’ll be all right this time

Darling, just hold my hand

Be my girl, I’ll be your man."

I see my future in your eyes…”

**Author's Note:**

> If asked what's the most beautiful sight you've ever seen, most people would say a sunrise or sunset. For me, it's being surrounded by a thousand lightning bugs on a warm summer night. Man, I miss my childhood home. 
> 
> I think it’s obvious that Kokichi would be insecure about dating in general with him being a liar, so I decided to explore Himiko’s insecurities instead. (Too bad I didn’t get a chance to show why I think Himiko is a liar in this fic, but oh well.) The song is “Perfect” by Ed Sheeran. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading and for supporting this gift exchange!!


End file.
